


You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Happy Ending, It has some scenes that are kind of angsty, M/M, No Werewolves, Spiderman AU, Theo and Tracy are best friends, Theo is Spiderman, Theo is head over heels about Liam, also Tracy is the same but for Hayden, because we all thought about it when 6x12 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Theo Raeken became Spider-man and one day his life changes when he saves a blue eyed boy and falls for him hard. Turns out the guy goes to his school and Theo thought it would be easy to get him to fall for him too, but how can you do that if the guy doesn't really like superheroes and specially Spider-man.Based on an AU I saw on Tumblr (by aquarellin).





	You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thiam fic!! I'm so proud of myself! It's just that since I saw that prompt on tumblr (aquarellin), I couldn't get it out of my head and I knew I just had to write it. It took me a while (kind of like a week) to write it and I'm pretty satisfied with the results. I really really hope you like it!!

About two years and a half ago, Theodore "Theo" Raeken was bitten by a radioactive spider in some weird accident and now he had superpowers. He could crawl walls, had spider senses -which alert him to danger- and shoot webs. With his new found powers, Theo decided to become a superhero. Nobody knew about it except his best friend Tracy and he knew he could trust her with his secret. It was great to be able to save people's lives and stop criminals.

Just now, Theo was swinging away from a robbery he successfully stopped. It was just a typical bank robbery at gunpoint, with three guys dressed in all black terrorizing people. In just a couple of minutes Theo came and stopped the robbers; the cops came and took care of the rest. With that done, Theo swung away from the grateful crowd. Spiderman was swinging around the Beacon Hills skyline, spinning web after web on his way to his house when suddenly Theo felt a tingle as his spider-sense activated. He followed where his sense told him to go and he swung to one of the streets near Beacon Hills Memorial and he saw it:

He saw a teenage boy walking down the street, wearing his earphones and a green hoodie, clearly no paying attention to his surroundings. And those surroundings included a car approaching when the traffic light was still on red. Over the car, the driver was opening a bottle of water when the lid fell on the rug and so he leaned to the side to pick it up and he wasn't watching the streets. He accidentally stepped harder on the gas as he leaned forward to try to grab the lid. Theo watches as the guy still hadn't noticed the car driving faster and closer to him, and he even stopped in the middle of the street _oh my God!_ Quickly, Theo shot a web and began to swing towards the street. The guy finally turned to see the incoming car and froze in fear but before the vehicle could strike him Theo managed to get to the guy just in time as the car drove where the guy had been seconds ago and drove away. The driver didn't even knew what happened. Theo and the guy swung to the other side of the street and Theo lowered them to the ground. People from around started getting closer once they saw the familiar red and blue suit. Theo let out a relieved breath,

"You should be more careful next-

His words die in his lips as he turns to see the guy face to face and he gets hypnotized by baby blue eyes. His honey-blond hair shined with the sun and Theo notices he was short-statured. The guy still had his earphones on, and was watching him with wide eyes and mouth ajar; he was also pressed against Theo's body. He could practically feel the guy's heart beating fast against his chest. Theo thanked for the mask covering his face because he had no idea what kind of face he was doing at that moment. Probably he was drooling. With his mouth open. Then he realized that they were still glued to one another and people were taking pictures of them. Theo took a step away from him, taking his hands off the guy's waist.

"You should be more careful next time, yeah?"

With that, Spiderman swung away. Two girls from the crowd from behind rushed to where Theo had been -and where the blue eyed guy was currently standing- and cried out _"Take me with you!"_ and _"Please take me with you, Spiderman!"_ as he swung away. Theo smiled as he was in the air. He was sure of something: Those blue eyes wouldn't leave him sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Theo came out of his truck in the parking lot of the school and with backpack on hand, he walked towards the building. He slowly rubbed his eyes as he hadn't had a good night sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about the guy he saved. Those blue eyes haunted his dreams. As he made his way through the hallway, he saw an olive skin, long brown with blonde highlights hair and almond-shaped brown eyes girl standing over the lockers, taking out her books. That girl was his best friend Tracy. His platonic life partner. The Scully to his Mulder -of course, during the first half of The X-Files. The 'If I had to pick a girl' on his list. He walked towards her and when he reached her, he stood behind her and instead of saying something else he said

"You didn't answer my texts."

The girl turns around, "Well, hello to you too, Theo. I had a nice weekend, what about you?" she answered with sarcasm.

Theo rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, I had to babysit my nephew over the weekend and couldn't tear my eyes off him. He almost burned down the house when I went to the bathroom." said Tracy.

"That little runt is going to end up in juvie before New Year."

"Anyways, what happened? What was so important that you-" she stops talking, "Wait. Did something happened while you were..." she looks around to make sure no one was listening, "You know."

 _'Being a hero'_ was left hanging in the air.

"No. Well, yeah. Well, technically-"

"Spit it out, Raeken."

"Yesterday I saved a guy with hypnotizing blue eyes and now I can't think about anything else."

"Really?" the brunet guy nods, "Wow. And I thought that one wouldn't be able to get laid in the line of work. Was he hot?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey, talking about someone who is hot," she took out some papers with things written on them from out of the locker. Notes. "Can you give these back to McCall?" she asked while giving him the notes.

Theo frowns, "Scott? Why did you need his Biology notes? You're good at Bio."

"Because they were not for me." she answered as if it was obvious.

"So they were for another person? Maybe a tall, medium-length dark brown haired girl with 'warm eyes' as you once described?"

Tracy closes her locker, "Go jump off a cliff."

"But you would be lonely without me."

Tracy flips him the bird as she walks away from her best friend. Theo laughs at her antics and continues his way to his own locker. Luckily on his way he found Scott walking ahead from him and called out for the guy,

"Scott!"

The raven haired boy turned around and smiled at him as Theo approached him.

"Hey, Theo. What's up?"

Theo held his hand to the front, holding the notes, "Tracy told me to give you these back."

Scott takes them, "Oh, thank God. I have Bio at first hour. Thanks," as Scott moves to put the notes inside his backpack, Theo turns to the end of the hallway and suddenly he stops breathing. There, taking his books out of the locker was standing the same guy he saved yesterday. The guy with baby blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Scott. Who is that?"

Scott followed where he was looking, "Who? Liam?"

Liam.

"Yeah." he notices the way his voice sounded soft, so he quickly changed it, "Yeah, it's just, I think I've seen him somewhere before."

 _'Maybe over the hallways or in a class, you idiot!'_ he mentally yelled at himself. How come he's never seen him before?

"Well, come on." with that, Scott -bless his heart- walked him right towards the guy. Liam. Once they reached the lockers, Scott cleared his throat and the other guy turned around.

"Hey, Liam."

"Hey, Scott."

Scott turned to Theo, "Liam, this is Theo Raeken. Theo, this is Liam Dunbar."

"Hey," said Liam.

Theo nodded, "Hey,"

Scott looks at something far behind Liam and his eyes seem to soften and a smile appears on his face. "Oh, gotta go! Bye!" and runs towards a short haired girl wearing military shorts. They walk away together.

"Good thing Scott spotted her. Malia would've had his head if he didn't walk her to class." said Theo.

"Yeah."

They chuckle at that. Once the laugh is over, Theo took a chance to take a good look at Liam as Liam turned to close his locker, books on hand. The boy had a good physique that matched those blue eyes and plump lips.

Liam turned to him again and Theo tried to act like he wasn't undressing him seconds ago, "So, where do you know Scott from? I mean, besides school."

"We've known each other since we were kids. Lived my whole life here in Beacon Hills and well, at some point you have to know everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You?"

"When I got here on my first year Scott took me under his wing. He tutored me in Biology and he's been kind of a mentor since then."

Scott and his big heart of gold. That guy was too good for his own good.

Theo then thinks it's a good idea to act smooth. "Yeah, I was just telling Scott that I," he chuckles, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." and with that, Liam turns around and walks towards his classroom.

Theo stays there over the lockers trying to process what just happened. Wait. Did the guy just blatantly reject him before he even could ask him out?

 

* * *

 

Since they had a free second period, Theo grabbed Tracy and they went to the library so the brunet boy could speak to her. He told her everything that happened with Liam as they sat in a table, far away from the rest of the library.

"Oh my god. Did someone dare to reject Theodore Raeken? Who in their right mind would do that?!"

"Ok, Captain Sarcasm, I get it. Keep your voice down." said Theo as he looked around in case someone heard.

"So what are you gonna do now that you found someone who rejected you."

"He didn't reject me. I just haven't asked him out."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you asked him out? The Theo Raeken I know would be right now trying to totally woo him instead of being in the library."

"Don't make me sound like a nerd."

"Then snap out! Go and woo him. Flirt with him like you always do. And tell me when you've succeed, I love knowing what's going on in your life." she added with a smile.

Theo nodded. He knew she was right. He stood up from the table and yelled "I'll do it!"

Several people in the library _'shh'_ him and he sat back down, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry."

 

* * *

 

At lunch, Theo was sitting with Tracy in a table at the cafeteria, eating his food when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Liam walking towards a table with his best friend Mason. The two sat and immediately started talking and, Theo's gonna admit it, he used his hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Dude, why didn't you told me that not only you were an inch from death but that you had an encounter with Spiderman?"

Liam shrugged, "Because."

Mason stared at his friend before finally speaking again, "So? Aren't you gonna tell me? How was it? Was it really that extraordinary being near him?"

Theo smirked as he heard that.

"Naah, it wasn't that great."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean? You were saved by Spiderman, with his actual biceps! Did you feel them around you? Were they flexed? Oh, god, they must've been flexed."

_"Dude!"_

"What?"

"Your boyfriend's over there." he says pointing at where Corey was, going out of the line and walking towards them holding his tray. Corey sat and smiled,

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

Mason smiled at his boyfriend, "About Liam's adventure with Spiderman."

"I told you it was really him."

Liam drops his fork, " _You_ told him?!"

"What? It was all over Tweeter." Corey proceed to take out his phone and search for something in it, "I saw a girl from our school tweet about it and even post a picture of you two together and yep, that's the one." he showed them his phone and the photo of Liam being close to the arachnid. Very close.

Liam flushed and looked down at his food, and tried to change the subject, "You know that Mason here was just talking about how hot he finds Spiderman?"

"And I don't blame him. He's really dreamy. And have you seen his muscles? Oh, I'd like to make some sweet music with his--

"Ookay, that's my cue to go. Have a nice meal, you guys." said Liam quickly as he gathered his tray and got up, walking away from his friends who just waved at him.

Theo watched as Liam got up and walked away from his friend's table. He was walking towards the cafeteria's exit when Theo turned to his food. Suddenly, his spider senses tingled and he was quick to turn to the direction Liam was going and saw on the floor what appeared to be spilled milk. But he was not fast enough to get up and help the guy. Liam slips because of the milk and he somehow manages to stay in his feet but not without some twirls and throwing his food to the floor. Soon, all eyes on the cafeteria were on him.

Garrett, one guy from the lacrosse team, smirked and yelled

"Training for the ballet, Dunbar?"

Some of his friends laugh. The blue eyed boy just girths his teeth and turns around to leave the cafeteria in anger and shame.

Theo frowns and turns to look at Garret, who was sitting on top of a table and resting his legs on a chair in front of him. Being careful that no one saw him, Theo shot a web at the chair and tugged at it, making it slip from under Garrett's feet and thus, making the blond lose balance and fall from the table. He landed on the floor with a groan and his own friends laughed.

Theo grinned and turns to the front to see Tracy giving him a look from the opposite side of the table.

He frowns, "What?"

"You know what."

"I didn't do that."

"Aha, and Hitler didn't developed the ideology of Nazism."

Theo acted offended, "Comparing me to Hitler? Dick move, Trace."

"Whatever." she looked back at her food, "Just so you know, I would've done the same. Or worse."

 _'I know.'_ he thinks as he looks over the cafeteria's door where moments ago Liam just had left.

 

* * *

 

Theo decided to go look after Liam before lunch time ended. He was walking towards the library when he found the blue eyed boy sitting on the floor with his back against the lockers and wearing his earphones on. He was slowly nodding his head while following the music's rhythm. Theo walked until he was standing beside him and noticing his presence, the lighter brunet looked up.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"I saw what happened over the cafeteria. Garrett's a dick."

Liam half-smiled, "Yeah."

"Hey, I'll hold him and you punch him..." he says with a chuckles but the lighter brunet raises an eyebrow at him, "or not." and proceeds to sit beside Liam, his back against the lockers.

"Don't take me wrong, but what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Because of what happened? I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Since when do you care?"

Theo went to open his mouth but a female voice interrupted him.

_"Liam! There you are!"_

They both turned to see a medium-length dark brown haired girl walking towards them. She was wearing a ribbed jersey top with skinny jeans and boots and her hair was in a loose ponytail.

"Hayden." said Liam as he got up. Theo followed.

The girl -Hayden- grabbed Liam by the wrist, "Come on, you told me you would help me check the notes from History." and tugged him along with her over the hallway.

Theo stood there, watching them go hand in hand and he clenched his jaw. In a moment of rage, he punched one of the lockers. It left a dent over the locker's door. Shit. Theo looked around, making sure no one saw that, and then he left.

 

* * *

 

Once school was over, every student came out of their classrooms and went to retrieve their things from the locker and go outside. Some were waiting for the bus and others were going to their cars. Theo and Tracy walked towards Theo's truck and got in it. As Theo drove, he decided to put some music like he always did; he pushed play on one of his playlists. **'Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)'**  by Looking Glass started playing and immediately Tracy shook her head,

"Ow, no. Don't put that." Tracy reached to put another song.

Still driving and looking at the front, Theo asked "What?"

"I don't wanna hear that all the way to your house."

Theo stopped her, "Sorry. My car, my music."

Tracy sat back on her seat and crosses her arms over her chest, "You suck."

"I know."

"And your stupid _'oldies'_ playlist too."

"Hey, don't mess with that. That music is the shit."

"Damn right is shit."

"At least is not your bubblegum pop."

"Oh, no. Don't go there, or you'll lose a hand."

"I'm the one driving. You continue messing with my playlist and I'll crash us over the nearest firm object."

"Fine!" with that, Tracy left the music alone.

The rest of the drive was quiet. They reached Theo's house and went directly to his room. Once there, the brown eyed girl threw herself over the big and comfy bed over the room as Theo took of his shoes and sat over the desk's chair, facing his friend.

"So?" asked Tracy.

"So what?"

"How are you going to get close to Liam?"

"What? That's why you came here?"

"Yeah, that and because you have a comfy bed. And your mom cooks delicious. And don't change the subject."

"I didn't."

"Okay then. How are you planning on wooing him?"

"I'm not telling you. What if you ruin it?"

"How in the world can I ruin it?"

"If I tell you it would be like saying what you wished for."

"What are you, five? Tell me how you're going to get the booty!" she said as she threw a pillow at him but he caught it. Spider reflexes. Tracy sits up in the bed, grabbing another pillow and hugging it, "Come on! I would never do anything to hurt you! Besides, you know I'm the Buzz Lightyear to your Woody. The Dionne to your Cher. The salt to your pepper."

"The cheese to my macaroni?"

Tracy smiles, "You just get me." Theo winks at her and she blows him a kiss.

In that moment, the police radio Theo had over his desk sounded and the two of them turned to it. The cops on the police radio were swearing; something about a car robbery and an armed man. Duty calls. Theo gets up from the chair, ready to get into the action but first he turns to his best friend.

"Go, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." he runs to the bathroom and seconds later he comes out wearing his Spiderman suit. He opens his window and swings away from his house and towards the crime scene. Just another Spiderman boring day.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Theo was walking over the hallway, making his way towards Liam. Now it was time for him to flirt his way into Liam's heart. He always succeeded with other people, so why it wouldn't work on him? He finally found the blue eyed guy and walks towards him, stopping just a few inches away. Liam turns to him,

Theo puts on his most charming smile, "Hey. So, I realized we couldn't finish our conversation from yesterday."

"Conversation?"

"Yeah. I was wondering and actually wanted to ask you about something-

"Sorry, I forgot I have to go and do something else." with that, Liam leaves Theo standing over the lockers alone. Damn it!

 

* * *

 

His next attempt was at Chemistry lab, when the teacher told them their assignment and everyone went to pick up a partner. Theo quickly made his way to Liam's table, right over the lighter brunet's left side.

"Is this seat empty?" he asks with a charming smile.

"Yeah, and this one will be too if you sit."

Theo understood and turned around, walking towards where Josh was sitting and sat beside him. From his seat, he could see Hayden approaching Liam with a smile and the lighter brunet smiled at her too and asked her to sit with him. She put a strand of hair behind her ear and sat. Josh patted his shoulder, knowing in what kind of predicament the other male was.

 

* * *

 

The next class he had he unfortunately didn't shared it with Liam, but he did shared it with his best friend Mason. Theo sat beside him and waited for the teacher to turn around and write over the board to talk to Mason.

"So I heard that your friend Liam was saved the other day by that arachnid superhero."

"Oh yeah. It totally was Liam."

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask him but it seemed like he... wasn't comfortable talking about it."

"Oh yeah, Liam doesn't likes superheroes."

Crap.

Mason continued, "Oh, yeah. He like, totally abhors them. If you want to talk about something with Liam it better not be superheroes."

"And why is that?"

"Dunno. But that's the way Liam is."

"And what about Spiderman?"

Mason shrugs, "I really don't know. He normally doesn't like to hear me and Corey talking about him, but that maybe has to do with the fact that we ogle at him." he says with a chuckle.

Theo now feels down, even with the knowledge that people consider him hot enough to ogle. Not only Liam doesn't want anything to do with him, but with his alter-ego too. Life sometimes is such a bitch.

 

* * *

 

At the cafeteria, Tracy and Josh were sitting in the same table but opposite to the other. The brown eyed girl Josh was eating his spaghetti with some fries aside when Tracy looked up and her eyes fell on his fries.

"Are you gonna eat those?" she asks nodding at his fries.

Josh shakes his head and the girl proceeds to grab the fries from his plate with a smile. As they continued to eat, Theo ran towards them.

"Guys!"

The two of them turned and looked at the gelled-haired guy as he approached the table. Theo sat down and put his tray on the table.

"You're not gonna believe this."

"You finally admitted your love for me and want to marry me?" asks Tracy while taking a sip form her water.

"No, sorry to disappoint you." the girl shrugs and continues eating her fries.

Josh, ignoring the girl, turns to Theo, "What happened?"

"Liam won't fall for me."

The other two snicker.

"I'm serious! I flirted with him and he just blatantly ignored it or refused me in some way." he was gripping his tray hard, his knuckles turning white. "It's infuriating. Oh, and he also doesn't like superheroes."

"You sure know how to pick them, huh?" said Josh with a grin.

"What do you mean he doesn't like superheroes?" asks Tracy.

"I asked his friend Mason about it. He told that, it's not like he wants to destroy them but he abhors them." he sighs, "I'm fucked."

"You wish." Josh snorts at that, "No, seriously. You're so sexually frustrated, I'm getting sexually frustrated."

Theo glares at her, "Calm your panties, Trace. We're talking about me, not about your big gay crush on Hayden."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who is gay. You also have a big giant crush on your dear blue eyes."

Josh frowns, "Am I the only straight in this group?"

"I've seen the way you look at Brett Talbot. You're not _that_ straight."

"He has an eight-pack!" Josh defends himself.

Theo and Tracy laugh. Josh soon joins and the tree of them are laughing. While laughing, Theo thought he felt someone watching him but it must've been his imagination.

Lunchtime came to an end and everyone went to their class. Tracy and Josh shared the same class but not Theo. The blue-gray eyed guy walked his friends to their classroom,

"Just kidnap him." said Tracy, always the one with the good ideas.

Josh turns to him, "Do not kidnap him."

Theo groans, "I just don't know what to do about him. Should I just give up?"

"Theo, if you really like him then don't give up. Nobody said it would be easy."

"What would be easy?"

Tracy shrugs, "Love." Josh nods, agreeing with her.

They reached the classroom and stood outside as the other students entered.

Josh pats his shoulder and goes to enter the classroom. Tracy stays behind, leans close to Theo and whispers "Kidnap him." and goes inside the classroom.

Theo hears Josh's voice coming from the classroom yelling _"DO NOT KIDNAP HIM!"_

With that, Theo turns around and walks towards his classroom. On his way, he sees Liam walking with his earphones on and listening music while walking over the hallway. He walked until he was standing behind Liam and from there he heard a familiar song coming from the guy's phone. It was **_'You Make Me Feel Like Dancing'_** from Leo Sayer and wow, if Theo was impressed. As they walked through the hallway, Theo started to mumble the song and it appears that Liam heard him because he turned around in search for whoever was following the song. His eyes locked with Theo's and for a moment they stayed like that, standing in the middle of the hallway while looking at each other.

Liam takes one earbud off, "What?"

Theo seems taken aback, "What?"

"Did you say anything?"

"No, no. Not at all."

Liam nods, not too convinced but he continues staring at him. Theo could still hear the song playing and for a moment he thought that the song really fit how he was feeling right now. The second bell rings and that's what brings them out of their staring contest. Liam puts his earbud back on and turns around, not saying another word as he walks away.

Theo stays there before he realizes he's going to be late for class and runs.

 

* * *

 

Okay. Theo decided not to give up on flirting with Liam, no matter how much the guy refuses his advances. And Tracy was right. _'Love'_ isn't easy. That's why right now in the dead of night Theo was sitting -in civilian's clothes- over a roof watching the movie theatre and waiting for a certain pair to come out. Soon, people started coming out, smiling and talking and there, over the crowd he spotted the one person he was waiting for. Liam and Hayden came out of the movie theatre, laughing about how fun the movie had been. Liam was dressed in a raglan black and white t-shirt (the one that has the sleeves black), jeans and black converse. God, he looked so hot. Hayden was wearing a black romper with floral print and boots. Okay... she looked nice, but his eyes were on Liam right now. He felt like a total creep watching them but he just felt the need to look at Liam at all time! Okay, maybe he was a creep.

As he debated with himself over if he was a creep or just madly in love, Liam and Hayden walked towards an alley, not really paying attention to their surroundings. Two men were smoking and talking near the alley when they saw the two teens passing by and said something before throwing away their cigarettes and following after them.

"Oh no."

Quickly, Theo followed. Liam and Hayden continued walking and talking about the movie they just saw when they noticed that they were being followed and held hands. They started to quicken their pace but the other men did too. Soon, the two teens found themselves running over the alley with the men running after them, now knowing that they had been discovered. As Theo started to take off his shirt and put on the rest of his suit, it started raining. One of the men managed to grab Hayden by the wrist and pull at her, making her let go of Liam. The blue eyed teen quickly turned around and saw as one of the men had Hayden on his front, one hand holding her arms behind her back and the other over her neck. Just as Liam tried to run towards her, the other man was quick and restrained him.

"Look what we have here!" said the man holding Hayden, smiling like a maniac. His hand went to cup the girl's face.

"Don't touch her!" Liam struggled to get free from the other man. He never stood still.

The man holding Liam grinned, "And what about this one? He has a nice body." one of his hands moves and touch Liam's ass. "And a tight ass too."

Liam trembled as soon as that hand touched him and he struggled more. He did not like where this was going. Hayden managed to bit the man's hand, making him yell in pain and startling his partner.

Liam took advantage of that and turned around; he punched the man across the face and turned to go and save Hayden but before he could do that the man recovered and now angered by the kid's actions, he was rougher with him. He grabbed Liam and pushed him against the bricked wall. Liam felt a body pressed against him and he cried out for what was going to happen but then the weight was lift.

The man cried out as a web tangled around his wrist and threw him across the alley. Liam turned around and saw as Spiderman descended from the roofs and stood between Liam and the other burglar. He was holding his wounded hand and Hayden was over the ground, apparently having been pushed.

"Hayden, go and get help!" yelled Liam still over the wall.

The girl nodded, got up on her feet and ran away from the alley in search for help.

Spiderman prepared himself to take the other man when the man took out a knife. Theo used his webs and managed to make the man throw the knife but at the same time he left his side uncovered and soon was tackled by the other man. He used his skills to get on his feet quick and webbed the man's wrists together. He was not quick enough, apparently, to stop the other man from lunging at him and using his knife on him. His spider-sense tingled and Theo raised his arm to block the attack and the knife went right through his arm. Pain scorched through his entire body as he took a step back while holding his bleeding arm. He took out the knife and threw it away. Then he used his webs and shot them at the man's face, covering his eyes and making him yells. Then, he took a step forward and brought his fist against the man's face two or three times before he finally slipped on the ground because of the rain.

The other burglar ran way with his hands still tied together and the other followed after him, or so he tried as his eyes were still covered by webs.

Spiderman turned to check on Liam and it was just when the two men were gone that Liam separated from the wall and approached the superhero.

"We have to stop meeting like this." says Theo in his Spiderman voice. Oh yeah, he has a Spiderman voice.

"I had that."

"Aha," Theo smirked under his mask.

"Wha- I was ready to make my move!"

"What move? The one to the morgue?"

Liam crosses his arms, "And what? What do you want me to do?"

"A thank you would be nice."

"Well, thank you."

They stay just like at school, staring at each other and not saying anything, expect this time it was dark and they were wet. Liam is looking over the superhero's body when his eyes stop at his arm and a worried look appears on his face.

"You're hurt."

Theo turned to see his left arm and saw the blood dripping from it. The rain was washing it but blood was still coming out.

"Huh. That doesn't look good."

"That's not funny. What if that guy reached your brachial artery?" said Liam as he grabbed Theo's arm and checked it.

"Well then, I guess I wouldn't be home for Christmas."

Liam looks up at him with a frown, "Do you always joke when you're in a mortal situation?"

"What mortal situation? Those guys are gone and it's only yo-- _AHH!_ " Theo yells in pain when the blue eyed teen pressed harder over his wound. "That hurt!"

Liam ignored him and ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap it around Theo's arm, just above his wound and wraps it tight. Theo slightly winces. Once he's done, he takes a step aside.

"Thanks."

A soft smile appears over Liam's face. God, he looks so cute even when wet. The rain hadn't stopped. Moments later, the sirens were heard and Theo could see the red and blue lights at the distance.

"And that's my cue to leave."

Liam nods. Before leaving, though, he grabs Liam's hand and gently kisses it. The smaller of the two doesn't take away his hand or makes a comment. Once it's over, Theo takes a step back and shoots a web, turning to Liam one last time,

"Take care, blue eyes."

And then he swung away. Liam watched him go and seconds later the police was on the alley. Hayden got out of one of the cars and ran to Liam. Liam's arms went around the girl's waist as they hugged and thanked that the other was fine. Theo watched them from the distance before swinging away.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Tracy was over her locker. She had her side resting against her locker and was watching Hayden as she spoke with another girl and laughed when something blocked her view. Or someone.

"I know what I need to do for Liam to notice me." said Theo in front of her. Tracy raised her eyebrows as if asking what, "I need to be a hero in his eyes."

"But you already are one."

"No, that's Spiderman. I mean Theo."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I...! Don't know." he smacks his forehead against a locker.

"Maybe saving his life?"

"Already done it twice in a week."

"As Spiderman. You need to save his life as Theo. So you just need to wait for him to be in some kind of danger, save him and then live happily ever after."

"I like it but I don't like the idea of Liam getting hurt. Also, we don't know how long it's going to take before he's in danger again."

"You said twice in a week. I think pretty soon."

Theo playfully pushes her, making the girl chuckle. The girl returns the gesture and pushes him, but Theo's smile falls as he groans in pain, clutching his wounded arm.

Tracy's eyes widen, "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." he keeps a hand over his arm, tho.

 

* * *

 

 At the cafeteria, Theo took a step away from the line with his tray on his hands and turned around to look for his friends and he found them. Sitting in the same table as Liam, Mason and Corey. Tracy noticed him and she waved at him. Curse her. Sighing, he walks towards the table and sits beside Tracy and opposite to Liam.

"Oh, Theo. Good thing you're here." said Tracy as if she hadn't planned all this, "We were just talking about how Spiderman saved Liam's life last night."

"Oh, really?"

Corey nods, "Yeah, Hayden told me what happened and I told Mason, who apparently hadn't heard about it from Liam."

"I'm still hurt." says Mason while looking at his best friend, but the other was looking down at his food.

"I told you it wasn't anything."

'Wasn't anything? What the fuck?' Theo now felt slightly offended.

Mason seemed to be on Theo's side as he exclaimed "What do you mean 'it wasn't anything'?! You were saved, again if I may add, by Spiderman!"

Theo took out his phone and lied it down on the table but he forgot that he had a playlist set and when it made contact with the table, one of the songs started playing. **'Get Up Offa That Thing'** was heard for briefly seconds over the cafeteria before Theo quickly grabbed his phone to shut it.

"Shit."

The music stopped and so everyone turned back to their own conversations. Theo looked at the others in a sheepish way. Tracy laughed for a moment before Josh asked

"What was that, man? Where did you found that song?"

Without thinking, Liam answered "James Brown, 1976, charted out at number 45." he realizes he spoke out loud and looks up, everyone on the table looking at him. His face heatens, "I, uh..." he stood up and, leaving his tray, he left the cafeteria.

"I'll go." said Mason ready to get up but was stopped by Theo.

"No, allow me." with that, the other teen went out of the cafeteria. He went over the hallway and found Liam a couple of steps ahead of him so he ran. "Liam!"

The other didn't stop but Theo managed to catch up with him. Once he did, Liam turned to him,

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for? I just didn't know you liked 70's & 80's music."

"Yeah. Many people don't like it, but I do. It's just, when I feel bad it just seems that that music can make me feel better."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." they shared an awkward silence before Theo broke it, "Are you okay? You know, for what happened last night?"

Liam nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." he tucks a strand of hair behind his hair as he looks down at his shoes.

Theo finds himself smiling. He loved those small things the boy did. Like tucking his hair when he felt kind of nervous. Or when he's seen him laughing with Mason and his smile is so bright he has to look away. Or the way his wet clothes were gluing to his body last night because of the rain, or how worried he looked when he noticed Theo was hurt. How is heart was beating so fast they first time he saved and met him.

"I think we should go back." says Liam, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Theo nods, "Yeah. Mason must be worried about you."

Liam chuckles, "That he is."

And so, the two of them walk back to the cafeteria and Theo never felt more grateful with Tracy.

 

* * *

 

There was one more class before school ended. Theo was taking his books out of his locker when Tracy approached him. She had tied her hair in a high ponytail after lunch and her face showed better.

"Hey, we're going for some milkshakes after school. You coming?"

"Who is _'we'_ , exactly?"

"You, me, Josh, Mason, Corey and Liam."

Theo frowns.

Tracy notices that, "What?"

"How do you manage to make people agree with whatever you want?"

"Because. Anyways, are you coming?"

"I don't know, Trace."

"Look, Corey says that those are the best milkshakes in all Beacon Hills and also I was thinking that maybe you could use this chance to be a hero in Liam's eyes. And if you don't then at least you get to spend the afternoon with him."

Theo stares at her, "Clever girl."

Tracy grins, "Now you just need to find some way for him to make you look like a hero. Like... saving a cat on a tree or saving a damsel in distress."

As Tracy is thinking, Theo seems to have an idea and turns to look at her. The girl is still thinking until she notices that he's looking at her and she realizes what he's thinking.

"Oh no. No. You won't make me do something stupid."

 

* * *

 

"Theo, you so owe me for this." said Tracy standing over the ledge of some building. After school, they had gone for the milkshakes and after spending some quality time talking, Tracy disappeared. She went out and went to the construction building; she got through the stairs and waited for Theo's message to climb over the ledge. Feeling dumb for doing this, she rolls her eyes and continues her dialogue, "Someone help me, please."

People from down suddenly raised their heads and saw the girl. Panic spread over them and started muttering and pointing.

"I was looking for my cat and it seems that he disappeared and now I'm stuck! Help!"

Theo and the others were 'looking' for Tracy over the street when they saw a crowd standing together a few meters away from them. They were talking and they seemed worried.

"What's going on?" asked Corey.

"Dunno."

They walked towards the crowd and made their way through it to see what they were looking. Their eyes widen as they saw Tracy up the ledge.

"What is she doing there?"

Theo shook his head, "I don't know."

"Someone call 911." said Liam.

"Got it." with that, Corey took out his phone and dialed.

Theo watches them panic. Okay. Now he would go up there, rescue Tracy and be a hero without his mask.

Up the ledge, Tracy finally saw the gang and felt relieve. Now she would be off that ledge soon. Suddenly, some pigeons that were on the bottom were scared by something and flew. Tracy yells as the pigeons fly towards her, making her loose her balance and fall. Luckily she managed to hold onto the ledge and just stayed hanging. People gasped as they saw that she had fallen but managed to hold on.

"Over there!" some old man yelled, pointing at the girl hanging off the ledge.

The group saw as Tracy was hanging and Theo's blood ran cold. Shit. No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Oh my god!" yelled a woman over the crowd.

"Someone call 911!"

Tracy was hanging from the ledge, her heart pumping inside her chest like a locomotor and she felt dizzy. A tear slide down her cheek. She knew that her hands couldn't hold her forever.

Theo went to move forward and towards the building but a hand around his forearm stopped him. He followed the hand to its owner and found Liam looking terrified while observing Tracy. His eyes were glued to the front but his hand was firm over Theo's arm. He was scared.

Fuck! This was not what he wanted! He wanted to be a hero in Liam's eyes, not having his best friend die! No, no! Don't think like that. The police are on their way. But what if they weren't there on time? Fuck no, he could still do something about it. He had to get out of Liam's grip so he could save Tracy as Spiderman but if he tried to leave while his best friend was in danger, Liam would know something's wrong.

Tracy's hands started slipping, losing their strength to keep her from falling. Her arms were trembling and she couldn't do a thing to stop them. Her sight was getting blurry because of the adrenaline and the tears. It only takes a second for something to change. It took Tracy two seconds for her hands to tremble before they hurt too much that they gave up and let go of the ledge. Everyone gasped as they saw the girl screaming while falling but she never touched the ground as Spiderman appeared out of nowhere and launched himself after her, grabbing her and using his webs to swing them away before touching the ground.

Spiderman swung them just a few meters away from the crowd and once on the ground, Theo turned to take a look on his friend's appearance: Tracy's eyes were red and tears wouldn't stop from coming of them. Her hair was tussled. Her nose was red and running and she was still clutching his shoulders even thought they were on the ground.

"Trace, I'm so so-

A slap across the face made him stop talking. His left side sting where Tracy had just slapped him but he knew he had no right to be mad to her. This was his fault. Everything would always be his fault, whether he's Spiderman or just Theo Raeken. The gang made their way through the crowd and reached the front. They watched just as Spiderman left the scene and Tracy stood there, still crying. Corey ran to her as she needed some support and when he was beside her, she collapsed and cried louder. He softly ran a hand over her hair and calmed her as the police arrived. Josh ran towards them too, leaving Mason and Liam over the crowd. People were talking about what a relieve that Spiderman got to her just in time and stuff when Liam suddenly noticed something and looked around with a question on his mind,

"Where's Theo?"

 

* * *

 

It's been exactly 24 hours since the last time Theo spoke with Tracy. Today was Thursday and school was over. Almost five days since he first met Liam. Over his room, Theo was sitting on his bed holding his phone to his ear and waiting for the person on the other side to pick up. He knew they wouldn't. It sent him to voicemail and immediately he tarts recording his message.

"Hey, Tracy... It's me. Again." he sighs, "Listen, I know I'm the last person you wanna talk to and I deserve it. I totally deserve it. But I never had the chance to apologize..." he snorts, "like an apologize is going to fix everything. Anyways, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry, I-I wasn't thinking. I didn't think about you or your safety and that makes me a terrible friend but I just..." he puts the phone away for a moment as he takes air. Once he's ready, he presses it back against his ear, "I guess I was too lovestruck to think about anyone else that wasn't Liam. Stupid excuse, I know. I've had better... I guess what I'm trying to say is that-

The message is cut off and ends. Theo looks at his phone and groans at it but doesn't try to dial again. He's dialed enough times to know that if Tracy didn't answer the first 10 times, she won't do it afterwards.

Theo throws backwards on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while. After a few minutes of contemplating the ceiling, he takes out his mask from under his pillow and holds it up so he can stare at it while lying on his bed. A part of him wanted to rip the mask to shreds, but another part was telling him not to. How could he save people if not wearing a mask?

He sighs and lays his uninjured arm over his eyes, covering them as he lets darkness take over him.

 

* * *

 

After ringing the bell from the Stewarts house, Theo stood on the porch waiting for someone to answer the door. He didn't know what he was doing here. After waking up from his nap, he knew he should do something about the situation instead of mopping over his room. He hopped Tracy was at her house. If not, then he'll have to search for her but where? Maybe at the coffee shop where she liked to buy those chocolate chips muffins. Or that store where they sell skateboards that are one of her guilty pleasures.

His thoughts were pushed aside when the door opened, revealing Tracy's mother. Her hair was wet; she must've come out of the shower recently. Before Theo could even open his mouth, she said

"She's at the attic room." moving aside to let the teen enter the house. She must know that there's a conflict going on between them.

Theo nods and enters the house. He walks until he reaches the white stairs leading up to the attic. He climbs them, each step feeling harder than the last one. Now this attic wasn't like the ones you usually know. It didn't look old, nor dusty or half-descent. It was actually pretty good: it was clean, ordered, it had two bookshelves full with books and some empty boxes beside it. Some others boxes were there too, but they had things inside. It had a light hanging from above, illuminating the room. There was even a hammock at the very end. Theo always liked the attic. Him and Tracy would sometimes go over there and have a movie night.

And there's when he noticed her. Tracy. Sitting over the floor cross-legged with a box in front of her, taking out some stuff from it. She looked up at Theo and then down again. Then she frowned and looked up again quickly as if the first time she hadn't noticed Theo at all. She didn't said anything, not even _'get out'_ or _'leave me alone'_ or _'what are you doing here?'_.

"Hey..." he said as he approached her.

The girl just stared at him, still not saying anything. Theo sits in front of her, on the opposite side. He looks at the box in the middle of them and something catches his attention. Almond eyes following his movements, he picks up the toy megaphone voice changer and turns it on. He puts it in front of his mouth and says _"I'm sorry I'm an ass."_ with a distorted voice.

Tracy stares at him for a moment in silence and holds out her hand so the other gives her the megaphone, _"I'm sorry you're an ass, too."_

Theo chuckled and the girl just grimaced. Okay, baby steps. "I put you in a danger I never imagined could happen." she looks up at him, "I risked your life and I can't believe it reached that point- I never wanted it to reach that point. I was stupid and selfish a-and I'm sorry you have a friend like me in your life." he looks up, "I hope I'm still in your life. Because... You're the Buzz Lightyear to my Woody. The Dionne to my Cher. The salt to my pepper." he stays in silence to let the words sink in.

A minute goes by and the girl hasn't answered or said anything at all. Theo felt crushed. Does this means the end of their friendship? Will she ever forgive him? Or even speak to him again?

"The cheese to your macaroni?"

Theo looked up and stared at the almond eyed girl, who was looking back at him with a soft smile. Theo smiled back.

"Thank God." Theo breathed out. "I-I don't know what I would do if you hated me."

"You're my best friend, Theo. I could never hate you."

"You should."

"Yeah, I should. But I don't. And that's why I'm so awesome."

"Yes you are."

Tracy puts a strand of hair behind her ear, "So what happened with Liam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't heard about him from you in almost two days and I think that's a new record. So?"

"I, uh... I haven't really spoken to him since the accident."

Tracy blinked a few times, "What?"

"I wasn't really concentrated on him, you know? I was far more concerned that you would stop being my friend."

"So you choose me over Liam?"

"...Yeah."

"Wow, I really feel like I want to kiss you. But I also want to punch you."

"What?"

Tracy gets up from the floor, stretching her legs, "Come on, get up."

"What for?" asked Theo as he stood up.

"We're going to get your man. I'm really touched that you cast him aside because you were worried about me but that doesn't mean that you have to give up on him. I'm not letting you." she starts walking towards the stairs.

Tracy notices that Theo isn't following, so she turns around and finds him still standing in the same place while looking at her.

"What?" she asks.

"You really are awesome."

Tracy smirks and motions him over. Theo follows and both go down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later Theo and Tracy arrived at their destination. Apparently Liam was with Hayden at the girl's apartment where she lived with her older sister. They got out of Theo's truck and were making their way to the building when Theo stopped.

"Why am I even here? Liam is at his girlfriend's place, wouldn't that be awkward? Or sick?"

"Okay, first: Hayden is not Liam's girlfriend. Second, no, it's not sick. And third, you're gonna thank me when you're sucking faces with Liam."

Theo rolls his eyes but continues walking; but soon stops once his phone started ringing. He took it out and read the text.

Tracy continues walking when she notices him. "What is it?"

"My mom tried to call me but she sent me a text. Her car broke down and she needs my truck to go and deliver some stuff from her work." he looks at Tracy, "Sorry, gotta go."

"Wait, you're going?"

"Yeah. Liam doesn't know I'm here yet, so it will be okay. I'll just give her my truck and come back in a cab."

"Okay."

"Be right back."

"Yeah."

Theo jogs back to his truck as Tracy walks towards the building, pushing one of the buttons and waiting for someone to answer her. She turned and saw at Theo drove away.

 

* * *

 

Almost one hour elapsed since Theo went to his house to leave his truck to his mom and took a cab. Once Theo was back, he paid the cab and got out of the vehicle. Just as he stepped out of the cab, he saw fire trucks and a lot of people out of the building. There was smoke coming from the building. Frowning, he ran towards the crowd as panic flooded him. Thank God he found Tracy over the crowd, looking worriedly as the firemen tried to put out the fire.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, "What's going on?!" he was so glad she was fine.

"We were watching a movie and suddenly the fire alarm rang all over the building and there was smoke on the corridor and- and before we knew the building got on fire."

Theo looked around and saw Hayden, Corey and Mason over the ambulance. The two guys were using oxygen masks and the girl was standing beside them, a hand over Corey's shoulder and telling them something. Something felt off. Tracy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Theo, you need to know something."

He turned to see her and saw the panic written over her face.

"Liam was in the building the moment the fire started and he wasn't with us when we came out."

And God, did the air in his lungs was knocked right out of him. Theo stared at the building, not been able to see or hear anything else. His ears were buzzing. He saw as the crowd started talking between them, the firefighters near the building, Tracy trying to talk to him. He took some steps away as he felt dizzy. This can't be. No, no, no. Liam was... still over there?

All Theo wanted to do was put his suit on and save the day like Spiderman but his suit was back at his house. Ugh! He left it there when he went to talk to Tracy! He couldn't save Liam like Spiderman!

As he tried to calm down, he looked around at his surroundings: Firemen trying to put out the fire. The lights of the ambulance. People scattered over the street, some resting and others looking at the fireman or the building. Then, it was like he got struck by lightning. It was so clear what he needed to do. His heart raced and his hands were sweating. Yeah, he knew what do to.

On the other side a few steps away from Theo, Tracy was biting her fingernails in worry as she looked at the building. Her eyes wandered over Theo; she saw the look on the brunet's face, the way his shoulders tensed, and she knew in that moment what was going to happen.

"Theo, wait, don't--

But it was futile 'cus as she yelled that while reaching out her arm, Theo threw his body in direction towards the building, passing between the people and firemen, going directly at the door. Some people turned heads towards the source of yelling and saw as Theo entered the building.

 

* * *

 

No air.

That's the first thing he could notice inside the building. And it was hot. Damn it was hot inside! He couldn't see the flames so he thought they were on the next level.

"Liam?! Liam, where are you?!"

He yelled but couldn't hear a thing. He tried it again as he went upstairs. When he got to the third level, flames welcomed him. Damn it. The hallway had fire and thick smoke, making the brunet cough harder. His sight was blurring, but he couldn't stop now.

"Liam?"

He walked through the hallway and coughed as the smoke got thicker but then he saw something over the ground at the end of the hallway. He closes his eyes for a moment and opened them again to see the lighter brunet boy lying on his back over the ground, unmoving and his face turned away from him. His legs started moving before his brain could even register it. The wood creaked under his feet. He ran until he reached Liam's side. Thankfully the other was conscious and turned to look at him as Theo kneeled and checked for visible injuries: some cuts on his face but aside from that he seemed fine.

"T-theo?"

"Liam," Theo cups his face, the blue eyed boy staring at him as if trying to decide if he's real or not. "It's fine. I'm getting you out of here, okay?"

The lighter brunet shakes his head, "Y-you can't be here... It's too dangerous, you--

"Liam," Theo cuts him, looking serious at him, "Please shut up and let me save your life."

Liam stares at him without moving before a relieved smile appears on his face, his eyes shining as he nods at the brunet guy. Theo helps him sit up and put his arm over his shoulder; then, he carries Liam bridal style, securing his hands behind his knees and they both make their way to the stairs and out of that place.

 

* * *

 

The firefighters went back to their trucks to gear themselves so they could enter the building. As they were preparing themselves, over the crowd a woman holding her little daughter looked over the building and her eyes widened; holding her daughter firmly and pointing at the front she yelled,

_"Look!"_

Everyone looked at the figures coming out of the front door of the building. Theo seemed to be unharmed, only by a few scratches on his cheeks and his messy clothes; over his arms Liam had both arms around Theo's back as the other walked them out of the building, both coughing a little. The paramedics practically jumped towards them, separating them so they could check the guys. Theo was brought aside and they sat him on the back of one ambulance, a paramedic gave him an oxygen mask. His blue/gray eyes only could focus on the light haired guy being taken to another ambulance, also giving him an oxygen mask and checking for injuries. Theo knew he would be okay, he just knew.

As they gave Theo oxygen, he saw Tracy running towards him as the others ran to Liam's side. Tracy was standing in front of him, her hands on his shoulders as she shook him and soon she was yelling on his face,

"You scared me to death, damn you!" she proceeds to hug him tight, hiding her face in his neck. Theo relaxes a little in his friend's arms and moves his arms to wrap them around Tracy.

Theo removed the oxygen mask to talk, "Girl, promise me one thing; whatever happens...don't you ever stop talking to me."

Tracy bats away the tears on her eyes, "I can't right now 'cause I'm mad at you."

Theo nods, "I can wait." and continues hugging her. From where he was he looked at the other ambulance where Liam was. He was being engulfed by Hayden's arms, the girl sobbing over his shoulder and him telling her that he was fine. Mason was grabbing his hand in a tight grip. Theo grimaced at the scene and hugged his best friend tighter.

 

* * *

 

Blue-gray eyes shot open. Theo blinked a few times to get used to the morning light of the new day on his bedroom as he woke up. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he sat up. He sat on the edge of his mattress and stretched his arms and legs, shaking off the numbness of his limbs. Once he finished, he rested his elbows over his knees and leaned forward, his arms and head hanging, looking at the floor for a couple of seconds. He brought a hand to his neck and scratched it; holding his head up, his eyes fell at the clock on his nightstand. 6:30 a.m. He sighs. He spent all night thinking about Liam and other related things... like the building caught on fire and him saving Liam without his suit. He may not have slept during night but now he knew what he had to do. He had to tell Liam everything. About him being Spiderman and about his feelings. He felt like if he didn't say it, he would explode. Now more decided that ever, he got up from bed and got dressed.

Once he reached school Theo went straight to the locker in search for the blue eyed guy. He texted Tracy telling her not to look for him as he had something important he needed to do. He walked until he saw Liam over his locker and approached him. Liam saw him walking towards him and turned his body to face him and waited for the other to reach him. Theo stood in front of him and they stared at each other,

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Theo looks around, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

Theo nods and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him away from the hallway and towards the locker room.

"Sorry, I needed some privacy."

Liam doesn't say anything; he nods.

Theo scratches his neck, "Listen, I know I disappeared from the whole scene with the firefighters and the ambulance and you might've been wanting to talk to me. It's okay if you don't, but you know, if you were then I guess I owe you an explanation." he takes some air, "You see, life's not been easy for me and now I have a lot more responsibility that any other teenager at this school. Trust me. That's no excuse, tho. Someone once told me: With great power comes great responsibility. That probably doesn't make any sense to you right now, and you're probably right and I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he takes a deep breath and looks into Liam's eyes, "I'm Spiderman."

Liam's eyes widen for a moment and he opens his mouth but Theo interrupts him.

"Please let me finish." Liam shuts his mouth and Theo continues, "Yeah, you might think this is some kind of joke, and trust me, I would like that it was the case but it's not. I've spent the last two years saving people's lives and now you suddenly appear in my life and in just one week you saved mine. It might sound cheesy but you're the only thing I've been able to think about at every time. You and your baby blue eyes. And the way you look when you're smiling, or when you're listening to that music that nobody seems to understand. The way you looked so worried when I got hurt by that thief in the alley," Liam's eyes widen as he hears him, "and also how my heart stopped three times just yesterday because you were in that goddamn building and I couldn't be a hero and save, it was just me... and I know that you don't like me that way because that' what you've been proving me all week and also you don't like superheroes and that should be a sign, for me to give up on you but Tracy is right and you don't give up on love that easy and I just, I guess what I'm really trying to say is--

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the blue eyed guy reaching out, cupping his face and dragging him in to seal their lips together. Theo's stunned and just sort of not moving, but Liam's hands over his cheeks ground him. Liam has his eyes shut and he isn't moving either, mouth hot and pressed to his own. His lips are soft and full, the kind that are delicious to caress with his own. Theo is still kind of trying to catch up with what's happening when the blue eyed guy pulls off slowly and takes a step back.

"You're an idiot." says Liam.

Luckily, Theo manages to recover his ability to pronounce words just in time, "Do you always tell that to the people you kiss?"

"No, just to the ones that are idiots." Theo still seemed confused. "Don't you notice?"

Theo frowns. "Notice what?"

Liam lets out a strangled sound, "I don't know! Maybe the fact that when you're not looking, I'm looking back? Or when you're talking to your friends and look so relaxed and happy compared to how you act at school? Your stupid gelled hair. The way you worry about your friends like they're your family, or the way you looked at me when rescuing me from that building."

Theo takes a step forward, almost testing, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Liam too takes a step forward.

"What about Hayden?"

Liam frowns, "What about her?"

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Hayden? My girlfriend? No way, she's my best friend. Besides, I think she kind of likes your friend Tracy."

Tracy is so gonna be pleased with that once she finds out.

"So... You mean to tell me that," another step, "you feel the same way I do."

"Aha," Liam takes another step, never breaking eye contact.

"So where does that leaves us?"

"I... don't know..."

Both take a step closer until they're an inch from each other's faces, the tension in the air was palpable. Not breaking eye contact, they slowly lean in forward when suddenly they hear the door opening and take a step apart as they turn to the door. A teacher was standing over the door, a frown on his face,

"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Theo and Liam nodded sheepishly and went to exit the locker room with the teacher's eyes on them.

After class by class elapsed, lunch time finally arrived. Liam was over the lacrosse field, watching as Hayden and Josh helped Corey train for lacrosse. Tracy was sitting on the grass with a drawing notebook on her lap as she too was watching the others on the field, more specifically at Hayden. Mason was sitting with him, supporting his boyfriend from the stands when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Theo walking towards him. Mason nudged him, like telling him to go but he didn't need to be told. The blue eyed guy stood up and as he got off the bleachers and walked away he heard Mason play a song from his playlist. **_'You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsNzC6tOFrI))'_** was playing as he walked towards Theo. His heart was beating fast over his chest and he could hear it over his ear and tried to calm down. His hands were sweaty and he wondered if Theo was the same. Little did he know that Theo was in the same predicament. Over the field, Corey went back to the bleachers and sat beside Mason, and Hayden and Josh stood beside Tracy, who was still over the grass and all of them were watching the two teens.

Theo and Liam both walked until they were standing in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes. They could feel their friend's eyes on them but they didn't care. Theo had his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie and Liam was looking at his side awkwardly. Soon, a hand touched his chin, making him turn and face Theo who was smiling at him. That's when all the nerves disappeared and he smiled back. Closing the distance between them, Theo very gently tipped Liam's face up and kissed him. This kiss was different from the one they shared at the locker room. While that kiss had been hot, passionate and needy, this kiss was tender, slow yet loving. They heard their friends cheering and applauding as they kiss. Theo deepened the kiss, parting his mouth to swipe at Liam's lower lip.

"You know, you will need a condom if you keep up like that!" they heard Tracy's voice and Theo could practically imagine her with a big grin.

At the same time and without pulling apart from their kiss, Theo and Liam hold their middle finger at their friend's direction. The others laughed. The lighter brunet pulled back, letting out a heaving sigh, face fetchingly red and eyes a bit dazed but they were shinning. Liam bites his lower lip, his gaze locked on Theo's mouth as the other tried to recover his breath. Theo felt long fingers touch both side of his jaw before Liam leaned in and they shared another kiss.

Their friends cheered again and as he kissed the blue eyed boy, Theo started thinking about when he first discovered his powers. He had covered his whole room in webs and then got to the ceiling while trying to take them off. He felt scared but then he realized he could do something good with this gift. All that Theo knew is that if Liam continued to kiss him like that, then he could continue saving people's life as Spiderman and survive highschool as Theo Raeken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you might've noticed, I really love 80's (90's, 70's) music. I actually have a music folder named 'Oldies' and they're like 150 songs. I just had to include that, so I hope you didn't mind.  
> So? What do you think? You liked it?


End file.
